The present invention is directed to a method of and apparatus for the adjustment and attachment of operational surfaces on a track for electromagnetically levitated vehicles. The track is a beam-like support member formed of steel, reinforced or prestressed concrete. The support member has a deck slab mounted on a box-like girder member with parts of the deck slab cantilveered outwardly on both sides of the girder member. The operational surfaces include stators located on the underside of the cantilevered parts and side guide rails extending on and secured to the outer sides of the cantilevered parts.
A known track for a high speed railroad using electromagnetically levitated vehicles include track supports in the form of single span beams constructed from prestressed concrete and located on elevated piers. Operational elements for the electromagnetic levitation technology are located on the track supports and the elements provide the operational surfaces required for the support, guidance, drive, and braking as well as for data transmission from the control center and current supply to the vehicle. Note the German magazine "Bauingenieur" (Civil Engineer), 1983, pages 129 to 134. In this known track, the track support has a closed, approximately trapezoidally shaped cross-section with an upper deck plate cantileveed outwardly on both sides from support webs of the closed cross-section. Operational elements for the levitating vehicles are located in the region of the cantilevered parts, that is, support stators from electroplates and cable windings fixed between the cantilevered parts, rails for side guidance of the vehicle and for the transmission of braking forces fixed on the outer sides of the cantilevered parts as well as slide surfaces located along the upper surface of the deck slab of the support member with the side surfaces supporting the vehicles when they come to rest during stoppage and during possible malfunction of the electromagnetic system.
These operational elements have operational surfaces which must be positioned with great accuracy in view of the high speeds of the levitating vehicles. Accordingly, where track supports of reinforced or prestressed concrete are used, the tolerances usually present in concrete construction must be compensated.
An apparatus is known for avoiding the individual installation and adjustment of the operational elements which is very time and work consuming, and in which the elements can be installed and adjusted in one working operation. Note DE-OS No. 31 39 636. The essential feature of the apparatus involves different machining or processing devices located on a single machine frame so that the machine frame can travel on the track supports and can be fixed to the track supports for performing individual machining steps with the machining devices being adjustable with reference to external check or datum points by means of surveying technology equipment for providing accurate positioning of the operating elements. Because of the tolerances in concrete track supports which can not be avoided in construction operations and because of the tolerances in surveying operations which can not be completely eliminated even when the greatest care is exercised, this known apparatus has deficiencies or disadvantages.